Firefighting vehicles come in a variety of different forms. For example, certain firefighting vehicles, known as pumpers, are designed to deliver large amounts of firefighting agents, such as foam or water. Other firefighting vehicles, known as aerials, are designed to additionally elevate ladders or booms. Some firefighting vehicles, known as airport rescue firefighting vehicles, are designed for responding to unique firefighting circumstances and may be designed for delivering firefighting agents to difficult to reach locations.
Most firefighting vehicles include a pump for delivering firefighting agents and a compartmentalized body in which firefighting equipment is stored and accessed. Although further development of firefighting vehicles has been ongoing for many years, existing firefighting vehicles are difficult to construct and many times lack an attractive finished appearance. Due to inefficient body and compartment designs, some firefighting vehicles are also bulky and have a higher center of gravity, making high speed maneuvering through traffic and narrow thoroughfares difficult.